


'Till it happens to you

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Rape, SQ - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, not to graphic rape, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: Regina has had these nightmares for many years, about her time with King Leopold. In a long time she had tried to push away the memories, repress them, but they only get worse.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1: Regina

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ANYONE READING THIS(!): IF RAPE TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY. AND IF YOU, AGAINST MY RECOMMENDATION CHOOSE TO READ ANYWAY, IT'S ALL ON YOU, IF YOU GET TRIGGERED. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, OUAT DOES. THIS IS FANFICTION.

It's late in the afternoon. Or so it appears when you look out the window. Regina is laying with eyes closed, but suddenly she hears a sound at the door to the bedroom.

"Emma? Is that you?" Regina calls out.

Her eyes are still closed. Earlier this afternoon she talked Henry's blond mom into staying the night, because they had kind of a lot of that applecider. More than what is safe to have drunk before driving. But she gets no answer. Why was that? She wondered. Was someone trying to break in or something?

"Emma?" She says again. This time a little louder than before. The fabric of her covers feels different. It's not the silk she was used to. Something was wrong.

"Emma? Who is Emma?" a deep male-voices says. A voice that only gets louder as the man gets closer.

That makes her open her eyes suddenly. She gets off of the bed, and is faced by King Leopold. Tha-that can't be true! Not him! She whimpers inside of her head.

"My Queen." King Leopold's voice is almost slimy to listen to, and his grin is big and almost greasy.

Regina doesn't answer. She just shakes her head again and again trying to step backwards to get away from him, but he just follows her every move. This can't be real. It just ca... she doesn't get to finish that thought as the sound of him opening his wide leather-belt interrupts her train of thoughts. He pulls down his pants. The fly is open, and he pulls it out.

A big hand is pawing one of the breasts roughly. She know exactly what he wants and tries to push him away, but nothing seems to help. His other hand push against her collarbone, and pushes her into the bed. She gasps as the hard footboard hits the small of her back, and squishes her eyes shut. Tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes, aggressively trickling down her cheeks.

And then Leopold is above her. His coarse fingers with chipped fingers rips the dress apart, and she now lays naked and afraid under him. She tries to cover up. To hid her breasts and womanhood, but it doesn't help at all he just pulls her hands away looking at _his_ treasure.

The ripped dress looks like the one she was wearing at her wedding night. She is back to that night again. How she doesn't know, but she is there. Again. Her whole body shakes as his rough mouth spreads wet kisses all over her body. First at her neck and jawline, but they occasionally ends on her mouth too going lower and lower. Between her breasts. At the top of them. Lower and lower.

And as suddenly as they began they stop. Maybe he stopped. Maybe he can sense that she isn't ready.

She only gets to let out a relieved sigh, as she sees him pull it out. Again she squishes her eyes shut around tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall. She knows what's gonna happen now. She knows his intentions, and that makes her tremble with fear. She hikst and asks, no begs, him to not do it. The problem is though: he doesn't care.


	2. Part 2: Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Emma's point of view. No rape to see here, only mentions.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Emma wakes up suddenly, when someone is yelling and crying in another room. She rubs her eyes sleepily, but the voice has stopped. It must have been a dream, she says to herself and turn over to sleep a little longer.

"DON'T! PLEASE!"

Now the voice is screaming bloody murder, and again Emma wakes up. She looks around and listens. The screams keeps coming, and Emma gets up from her bed. Fingers run over the tank top to smooth out the wrinkles. Then she pulls on her jeans. It sounds like... yes, Reginas voice. It must be a burglar of some kind, the Sheriff thinks to herself and runs out of the room.

Emma runs towards the sound that seems to come from Regina's bedroom in the other end of the corridor.

"STOP!"

The sound gets a hoarseness over it. More crying than understandable words.

The Sheriff stops in front of the door, hesitating, but the fear gets the best of her and she kicks the door open.

"REGINA I!..." And then she stops.

There is noone in the room other than a screaming and sobbing Regina. And now that Emma really looks she can see Regina is wound into the sheet and cover. She runs to Regina, and tries to get her out of the wounding, while speaking softly to the other woman. Even if she is not even sure if Regina can actually hear her. She seems very far away into her nightmare.

"Regina relax. It's just m-umpf!" A smaller, but hard, fist connects with Emma's jaw, and she ends up biting her tongue. Quietly she curses, while getting Regina out.

She moves out of the reach of another fist , and grabs the wrists of Regina to try to not get punched again. Oh well, she is a small woman, but she can really punch! Emma thinks.

"Shhh..." Emma tries to say, but it doesn't help.

Regina seems to get more and more panicked the more Emma holds onto her, so in the end she releases her grib again.

"Regina it's just me, Emma." She whispers to the other woman, and shakes her cautiously to wake her up.


	3. Part 3: Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Regina's POW again. No rape to see here, only mentions.

Regina kicks like a mad-woman and does everything to get the King off of her. But he just keeps coming! He is all but too strong. Stronger than her. Especially because he is sober. She feels his beard burn across her breasts. Every move makes more tears fall. And when the pain gets too great she screams until she's hoarse.

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Regina screams hoarsely and tries to fight him of. But it doesn't help. Thrust after thrust from him brings so much pain to her womanhood.

But then she hears a voice. It feels like it's only in her head.

"Shhh..." It hushes, the voice familiar.

"Regina, it's just me, Emma." It whispers and then she remembers.

It pulls her roughly out of the dream. The pain stops immediately - the physical pain at least.

"Regina, wake up. It's just a dream." Emma whispers oh so softly.

Regina opens her eyes very suddenly and jumps backwards in the bed. Because: someone is on the bed. Someone is _sitting_ on the bed. Someone is _in _her bed. Everything comes tumbling back. King Leopold's rough hands and wet kisses. She almost jumps off of the bed, but is saved by the Saviour's hands that catches her.

And no matter how much Regina tries to get out of Emma's grip on her the Sheriff just pulls her in closer, hugging the smaller woman. Rocking Regina gently from side to side while mumbling small, soft sounds. Her fingers are massaging her scalp gently. And as she is rocking from side to side she whispers:

"You are safe. I got you, Regina, and I'll never let go..."


End file.
